


Una cálida mañana de verano

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Un rayo de esperanza [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Butsuma es un mal padre, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Tobirama necesita un abrazo, Tobirama se sacrifica demasiado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Era una cálida mañana de verano.Las aves cantaban.El río adormecía la mente.Y a sus orillas un Senju Tobirama se encontró con un Uchiha Madara.





	Una cálida mañana de verano

**Author's Note:**

> No he terminado los borradores de mis otras historias y ya tengo la trama para esta.
> 
> Está claro que no tengo auto-control cuando se trata de esta pareja.
> 
> Bueno, ya que, disfruten.

Tobirama tiene tres años y se convierte en hermano mayor. Itama tiene el cabello dispar, medio castaño oscuro como su Anija y medio blanco como el suyo. Sus ojos castaños son como los de su padre. La sonrisa de su madre es la de una persona agotada pero feliz y Tobirama apenas puede verla porque está demasiado ocupado en admirar a su otouto.

“_Anija tiene razón, no hay nada como este sentimiento._”

Tobirama tiene cuatro años y tiene un nuevo hermano menor. Su nombre es Kawarama. Tiene cabello color crema y ojos castaño oscuro pero la forma de su cara es toda de su madre. Tobirama mira tiernamente a su hermanito en los brazos de su madre, a Itama siendo callado por su Anija y este con los ojos brillantes por tener una nueva familia y jura protegerlos.

“_Nada los dañará, son mi familia._”

Tobirama tiene cinco años y aprende que es un kunai y un shuriken. Aprende a ser rápido y a no mostrar piedad. Aprende a ignorar las ampollas de sus manos y los moretones en todo su cuerpo porque tiene que ser mejor. Aprende como son las noches sin dormir y como se curvan los labios de su padre en una sonrisa orgullosa.

_No importa si su pecho se siente cálido ante esas sonrisas, está aprendiendo a ser un shinobi y shinobi no muestra emociones._

Tobirama tiene seis años y sabe que es asesinar a una persona. Sabe cómo la vida se escapa de los ojos de su oponente. Sabe los puntos mortales del cuerpo humano. Sabe dónde golpear para que sea una muerte rápida o una lenta. Sabe y sus ojos deberían permanecer a una persona mayor.

_Pero eso no importa, no importa porque Itama puede sonreír dulcemente y regalarle coronas de flores silvestres a medio hacer, no importa porque Kawarama puede balbucear como un bebé normal y tambalearse sobre sus pies mientras aprende a caminar, no importa porque su Anija sigue siendo estúpidamente feliz y conserva sus raros cambios de humor._

Tobirama tiene siete años y siente que es la pérdida, Ahora hay una tumba con el nombre de Senju Tsukiyama y un agujero en su corazón que nunca se llenará. Su Anija llora lo más callado posible, Itama y Kawarama no comprenden que pasa y siguen preguntando donde está su haha-ue. Tobirama mantiene una cara impasible y jura no volver a experimentar este tipo de pérdida otra vez.

_No se derrumba hasta llegar a su habitación, donde los sellos evitan que el sonido de sus gritos de lamento salgan, no importa si lo llaman insensible, no importa porque su chichi-ue mantiene su atención en él así y su Anija no debe aprender a esconder sus emociones._

Tobirama tiene ocho años y cura por primera vez los cortes de kunai y shuriken de las manos de Itama. Hay chakra verde en sus palmas y su hermanito dice que se ve genial y -¿Puedo aprender yo también Nii-sama? Tobirama ve su oportunidad y la toma sin dudarlo dos veces. Ruega sin hacerlo realmente a su padre para que Itama se convierta en un sanador.

-No tenemos muchos sanadores chichi-ue e Itama posee el control de chakra necesario para convertirse en uno.

-Muy bien, se unirá a las clases de sanación a partir de mañana.

_Una parte de Tobirama se relaja sabiendo que su otouto estará a salvo dentro las paredes del Complejo del Clan aprendiendo iryo-ninjutsu._

Tobirama tiene nueve años y practica un control de chakra más profundo y el mundo se vuelve claro de repente, cada objeto tiene vida y los colores nunca han sido tan brillantes como lo son ahora. Su padre lo llama sensor y tiene la sonrisa más orgullosa en su rostro que nadie le haya sacado jamás. Su chakra de tierra es todo firme, seguro y familiar.

_Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos es tan reconfortante como el pozo de naturaleza que es su Anija y que grita seguroasalvorelájatepuedeshacerlo, ni las suaves y gentiles olas de Itama (diferentes a las suyas, frías y profundas), ni la tierra enérgica y juguetona de Kawarama._

Tobirama tiene diez años y su Anija desaparece por primera vez para entrenar en solitario. A su regreso está lleno de rasguños pero tiene una sonrisa en la cara que Tobirama no veía desde la muerte de su madre. Anija desaparece a menudo y Tobirama se esfuerza más para atraer la atención de su padre, su Anija está volviendo lentamente a ser genuinamente feliz y nadie le quitará eso.

_No importa si sus manos sangran y sus manos duelen, no importa porque su Anija vuelve a jugar con Itama y Kawarama, no importa porque si su padre se concentra en él no empujará tan duro a sus hermanos, no importa porque pueden tener una infancia seminormal en estos tiempos de guerra._

Tobirama tiene once años y siente curiosidad por primera vez hacia donde desaparece su Anija así que lo sigue. Sus escapadas ya no son tan frecuentes, una cada dos semanas tal vez, porque su Anija es el Heredero y tiene deberes con el Clan. Tobirama llega y se congela ante la vista de un niño de la misma edad que su Anija con cabello negro puntiagudo, porque él sabe quién es.

_Pero espera, porque su Anija lleva un año entero reuniéndose con el Heredero del Clan Uchiha y se sorprende al ver su relación fácil, decide que no importa si son enemigos, porque ese niño hace que su Anija brille más de lo normal._

Tobirama tiene once años y regresa a su hogar. Dos semanas más tarde su Anija queda atrapado en el deber del Heredero del Clan y Tobirama va a las orillas del río. El Uchiha está esperando ahí, su chakra de fuego es acogedor, cálido y deslumbrante, un pozo que solo se compara en profundidad con el de su Anija. Tobirama se muestra ante él y de pronto el futuro cambia.

_El niño le sonríe cuando le dice quién es y Tobirama se ciega ante lo bella que es la acción, pero eso no importa ¿o lo hace?_


End file.
